Agrabah Adventures!
by DarthGlacier
Summary: What happens when a crazed fangirl is sent into the Aladdin world? With Jafar being her favorite, will she help him, or not? *cant remember original summary* XP
1. The One Wish Genieless Lamp

**The One Wish, Genieless Lamp!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Aladdin characters, just myself, whom is Kristina!!

EDIT: I am SO SORRY to my viewers who read this before! I swore I would post it and I won't stop working on this until its done! I SWEAR!

A/N: this takes place after Jafar pretended to be an old man using Aladdin to get the lamp but FAILED. XD …but the beginning takes place in our time of '09. XP

A/N #2: I was forced to write this by plot bunnies and me falling in love with the movie all over again after watching it in Spanish class.

* * *

"A one wish lamp?" Kristina said skeptically, looking at the purple lamp that resembled that of the Genie's in Aladdin. She also held in her arms an Aladdin DVD case.

"Yes! It grants one wish, only one!" said the shopkeeper whom was obviously from out of the country.

Kristina was a 17 year old Mexican girl who loved strange things such as 'mystical lamps'. She at the very least liked the look of the lamp, even though she didn't really believe it would grant a wish. She had layered dark brown hair that ended right at her shoulders. She also wore glasses, a black t-shirt with a Grim Reaper and pants, and practically had her backpack with her EVERY WHERE. She marveled at the craftsmanship of the metal object and its beautiful color.

"So if I rub it, is some genie gonna come out or what?" she asked.

"Oh no, no, no. This is a genieless lamp, a one wish lamp! Make a wish, but after that, it's useless to everyone, so use it wisely! A great marvel indeed!" he said, trying to convince her of its great value.

"Genieless??? Uhhh…..oh what the heck! I'll take it!" She said as she laid it on the counter.

The shopkeeper happily punched in the numbers for the sale, which ended up being thirty-five dollars, but Kristina was fine with that. She paid the man and ran out of the store with her prizes.

"I'm home!" she yelled just in case anyone was there. No one was since both her parents worked and her siblings were already off to college, so the house was hers! "A one wish, genieless lamp huh?" she said as she looked at the trinket. She started to mess around with it, pretending to become a genie herself from the lamp singing 'Never Had a Friend Like Me' like the Genie from Aladdin. Once she finished, she plopped down on her bed in laughter from her own silliness.

Noticing a smudge on the lamp, she rubbed it with her shirt and began to think what she would wish for if the lamp would really do so. "Heh heh, I'd wish to be in the Aladdin world so I could bug Jafar. Ah, that'd be fun." She said in wonderment, imaging herself with her favorite Aladdin villain.

Suddenly the lamp began to glow and shake, as if it were alive. With wide eyes, she tossed the lamp on the floor, staring at it with shock. A big puff of smoke from the lamp engulfed her and then she was gone from her bedroom. Kristina was gone from her own dimension.

* * *

"If only I had gotten that lamp!" Jafar said in anger as the Sultan went after Jasmine, leaving him and Iago by themselves.

"I will have the power to get rid of you." Iago said in Jasmines voice. "Grrr!!! To think, we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!"

"No Iago, only until she finds a chump husband." Jafar said with distain. "Then she'll have us banished. Or…beheaded!"

The both of them groan in disgust, holding their throats and looking at each other in a bit of worry. Then, a faint sound of a screaming girl came to their ears.

"What the heck is that?" Iago asked.

The screaming began to grow louder. They finally realized it was coming from above them but they were too late. Kristina practically dive bombed Jafar, landing on him. Iago went tumbling back from being knocked off his perch.

"Ooowwwwuh. What happened?" She asked in a daze. She soon realized she was on top of Jafar and jumped right off in a hurry. "OH CRAP."

Jafar sat up, breathing quite heavily from having been landed on. He looked at the girl in confusion. He looked up at the sky, then her, the sky, and back at her again. Jafar just couldn't figure out how she came from up there like that. Kristina quickly got up and began to help Jafar up to his feet.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY about that! I have no idea what just happened! One moment I'm my room playing around with this, well what I thought was fake, lamp and-" she tried to go on but was interrupted by Jafar at the word 'lamp'.

"Wait, lamp? You had a lamp?" he asked her, his curiosity at a new height with her.

"Well, yeah, I thought it was fake, but found it wasn't. But you can't really use it." She told him.

"And why not?" The adviser asked her, now suspicious and having gotten his composure back.

"Well…the guy I bought it from said that it was a one wish, genieless lamp, and after someone has made a wish, it's useless to everyone else! So no getting a wish out of _that _lamp since I accidentally wished myself here." She finished in an exasperated tone.

"Hmm, where exactly do you come from?" Jafar asked her.

"From….uh, I don't think you'd believe me if I told ya. You'll probably think I'm crazy or something." Kristina told him.

"Try me, this day has been crazy as it is." He told her.

"Well.............I come from another dimension where you and everyone else here are just a part of a cartoon movie called Aladdin and you're the bad guy of the whole thing and I love the movie so I ended up buying the lamp, blah blah blah, I rubbed a smudge off of it and said that I wish I could be here and BOOM, smoke came from the lamp, I was in the sky falling really fast and I landed on you-" she stopped to take a long breath. "- and you know the rest."

"You're right, you're crazy." Iago said, now back on Jafar's shoulder.

"No I'm not!" the teenager protested, but then had an idea. "And I can prove it!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out the Aladdin DVD case and handed it to them to take a look at.

They were both surprised to see it. In gold elegant letters was the name Aladdin with Aladdin, Jasmine, themselves with a few others on the box. Jafar handed it back to her, a little out of it from a realization of another dimension with him as a simple cartoon character, whatever a cartoon was. But another realization hit him. She may be of use to him if what he thought was correct, and this thought brought an evil grin to his face.

"Soooo….yeah, that's my explanation. Well, I think I'll be off!" Kristina said and began to walk away, but she was stopped by Jafar's staff in her way. She looked up at him and was a little disturbed. She knew that smile of his only meant trouble.

"Might I ask you a few questions, um, what did you say your name was?" he asked as charmingly as he could, putting a hand on her shoulder which sent a chill up her spine.

"Uh, Kristina, and yeah, I suppose you could ask a few." She said, feeling her face get hot from being so close to her favorite villain.

"In this 'movie', does it show much about me?" He asked her.

"Well, of course! Like I said, you're the main villain, so it shows a lot about you. It even shows your plan on the whole overthrowing the Sultan." She explained.

Jafar's smile only grew wider from an answer he wanted. "So, does my plan work?" he asked.

Kristina turned around and took a few steps away from him, knowing her face must be redder then a tomato. "Um, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It might alter the ending of the entire thing!"

Jafar's smile faltered a bit, but he kept it and went over to her, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he got her to talk. "Oh come now, isn't the fact that _you're_ here change the 'ending'."

"Well, yeah….wait wait wait! Hold up! I know what you're trying to do! Nice try Jafar, but I know your tricks! Sheesh, you're my favorite character of the whole movie, so I would totally know!" She told him defiantly.

"Your favorite? Me?" he asked with a smile, knowing that this information would greatly help him in getting her to tell him everything she knew.

She flinched for a second, knowing it was completely stupid to have told a villain that you like him. _Dear God I'm and IDIOT! _the latina thought to herself, slapping her forehead.

Jafar took her hand like a gentleman and looked her in the eyes. "Well, if I'm your 'favorite', then I'm sure you'll only be too happy to help me."

Her face immediately went red again. She pulled her hand away from him and ran around him. "No no no! None of that!" She started to walk away but stopped herself. Kristina still had to explain herself to the Sultan, but she was sure that Jafar may do something to convince him that she was no good. With a sigh she turned around and walked up to Jafar.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sarcastically.

"Let's just cut to the chase Jafar. I need to explain myself to the Sultan, but I'm sure he obviously won't believe me because I'm sure you'll do your whole hypnotize thing to get him against me. So, let's make a deal shall we?" the teenager explained to him.

He was a bit surprised considering that was his plan B if he couldn't get her to talk. _She's a good thinker. I'll have to watch out for that._ he thought to himself. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you what I know. Everything that can help you, but you have to make sure that when your plan works, which with my help I'm sure it will, you have to not make me some sort of slave. And also, when I explain myself to the Sultan, which won't be the whole dimension thing since I doubt he'll believe it, you can't do anything that would go against it. Alright?" Kristina said, holding out her hand to shake on it.

Jafar thought about it for a second. Once he was convinced that the deal suited him better, he shook her hand, sealing the deal. _Yes, but once I'm in control, certain things will change, girl. _he thought, his smile showing his satisfaction.

As they finished the deal, a sudden sound of music played. They looked over the balcony and saw a new suitor for Jasmine. The people began singing of a 'Prince Ali' with joy and appraisal.

"Who is that?" Jafar asked, immediately taking advantage of the deal.

"Okay dude, that's Prince Ali Ababwa. He's a new suitor for Jasmine." She explained, holding back the information that the prince was really Aladdin. "Let's get going before the Sultan opens the main doors!" She said running off into the halls.

Jafar got to the doors just as the Sultan began to open them and closed the doors. But to his misfortune, to doors burst open with many people coming in, including Ali on the back of Abu, who was an elephant.

Kristina stood a ways from the door watching the whole spectacle with a smile on her face. She began to laugh hysterically when she saw Jafar push the door away from him, showing him and Iago having been smashed against the wall.

The Sultan seemed to be having the time of his life with the entire thing. He was completely won over by Prince Ali's entrance. During the show, he noticed Kristina standing right next to him. "Um excuse me Miss." He tapped her shoulder. "May I ask who you are?" he asked very politely.

"Huh? Oh! Um, sire!" she quickly said, finding the right words and giving him a generous bow.

The show ended with Jafar having pushed the performers out of the door and slamming it shut. Prince Ali stood there ready and presentable but noticed the Sultan talking to a girl. "Um, eh hem." He interrupted politely.

"Hm? Oh yes! You seem to me a fine suitor for my daughter Prince, um." The Sultan began but couldn't finish just yet.

"Ali Ababwa." The prince finished for him.

"Yes, um, I'm sorry for ignoring you there, but I was speaking with Miss…um." The Sultan said, but again couldn't finish.

"Kristina Estrada sir." She said.

"Ah, yes, well, Prince Ali, I was just talking to Miss Estrada about who she is since I haven't exactly seen here before." He said, turning back to Kristina.

"Well, sir, I shall begin to explain my self." She said courteously. "You see, I come from a land FAR FAR away from here. My home country is called…..Tayhanoe. You see, I am its…..representative so to speak. My country has heard of your suitor troubles and sent me here in hopes that I may help." She explained to him convincingly.

"Hmm, I've never heard of a land called 'Tayhanoe'." The Sultan said curiously.

"I did say it was FAR FAR away, so I'm not surprised you've never heard of it." Kristina said.

"Well, I thank you and your country for wishing to help us. Maybe having a woman talk to Jasmine about this will help." He said, turning back to Prince Ali. "But perhaps the search is over with you Prince Ali! I am delighted to see you. And this is Jafar, my royal vizier. He's delighted to see you too." He said, motioning towards Jafar.

"Ecstatic." Jafar said dryly. "I'm afraid Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa." Ali interrupted, the feather on his hat getting in Jafar's face.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." The Sultan said, referring to the magic carpet. "I don't suppose I might…"

"Why certainly your majesty, allow me." Ali said, helping the Sultan onto the carpet.

Jafar pins the carpet down with his staff. "Sire, I must advise against this."

"Oh c'mon Jafar!" Kristina said. "Learn to have some fun!" And with that she kicked the staff off of the carpet. With Iago being on top of the staff at that moment, he ended up falling down it, repeatedly hitting his beak on the way down. "Woo hoo! Ride 'em cowboy!" she said, cheering on the Sultan flying around on the carpet.

Jafar glared at her for a second, but turned his attention to Prince Ali.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Jafar asks.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled I'm sure." Ali says with a smile.

"Try me." Jafar says with a glare.

"WATCH OUT!" Kristina yells, ducking her head.

They all managed to duck just in time before the Sultan decapitated anyone. Sadly, Carpet seemed to go after Iago, which made the bird fly away for his life. Iago managed to get out of the carpets way, but slammed right into a pillar. The Sultan came in for a landing and slid right off of the carpet. Carpet walked away dizzily and was caught by Abu.

"Woo! Way to go sire!" Kristina applauded.

"Heh, thank you my dear." He said, but then turned his attention to Ali. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well!"

Jafar pulled the Sultan in close to him. "I don't trust him sire."

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character!" the Sultan said. "Jasmine will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like the princess!" Ali said with confidence.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different then the others. What makes you think that he is worthy of the princess?" Jafar explained.

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa! Just let her meet me! I will win your daughter!" the prince said.

"Whoa, hold up. Win her? Is that what you just said?" Kristina said, interrupting them. "You talk about her as if she's some sort of prize!"

"My thoughts exactly." Jasmine said, walking into the room.

They all looked at her in surprise, not knowing she was there.

"See? Now sire, do you really want a man who thinks of your daughter as an object to be her husband?" she said persuasively.

"Now hold on, I never said she was an object!" Ali said in protest.

"Well tell me how this sounds then! 'I will win your daughter!' Doesn't that sound like you think of me as an object?!" Jasmine said, glaring at him. "I am not a prize to be won!" she said, storming out of the room.

"Oh dear." The Sultan said, going after her with Ali close behind.

Jafar looked over at Kristina, who gave him a sly smile.

"Heh, looks like the plan is set." She said.

"And what plan would that be?" he asked her.

"The plan to help you out, duh!" she answered him matter-of-factly. "And with that, I shall be off to bed!" she said, walking off to find herself a room.

Jafar watched her go, not sure whether he was tricking her, or if he was being tricked himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Tayhanoe, actually spelled Tajano, isn't a country, but is in fact an actual thing. It's a Mexican that was born in Texas…which is a matter of fact what I am. XD


	2. Change inStoryline?

**Change in….storyline?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Aladdin characters, just myself.

* * *

"Aaaahhh, nothing like waking up in a palace." Kristina said as she stretched from a long sleep. She began to get out of bed, but found a note on end of the bed. "Please go to the bath house for showering." it read.

Kristina just realized that she didn't shower the day before, so she was glad for the reminder. She found a servant who showed her where the bath house was and she took a good long bath.

"Man, royalty sure knows how to live." The teen said as she wrapped herself in a towel. She looked around for her clothes, but didn't find them. "Um, where are my clothes?" she asked the servant.

"Oh, your clothes are being cleaned right now, but the Sultan asked me to give you these for today." The servant said, handing her some Arabian attire.

The clothes looked a lot like Jasmines, but they were pink, with no shoulder loops. Kristina hated pink. She LOATHED it. She looked at the clothes with a blank stare.

"Um, eheh, thanks." She said, taking the clothes politely. She managed to get the clothes on, but felt a little uncomfortable with how revealing they were. _Oh man, what's Jafar gonna say when he sees me like this? _she thought. She knew he or Iago would say some smart-aleck remark about it considering she was wearing un-girly clothes the day before. The servants fixed her hair up in a short pony tail and a long strand of her hair down as a bang. Her bang ended up spiraling because her natural curl and with no straightener, it would stay like that. They also gave her gold forearm bands and hoop earrings along with a gold choker that had a red ruby in the front middle.

"O.K. Just gotta make sure Jafar doesn't see me until tomorrow when I get my regular clothes back." She said as she snuck around the palace James Bond style. She even hummed the Mission Impossible theme a few times. Before she would walk past an open door room, she'd peek in just in case the vizier and his bird were in there. Her stomach began to growl from no breakfast so she decided to find her way to the dining hall.

"Ugh, where the crap is that room?" Kristina said to herself, her search taking her nowhere.

"Perhaps I can help."

Kristina jumped with a slight scream as the voice suddenly came as if from nowhere. She quickly turned around to find a smiling Jafar and Iago right behind her.

"And may I say that you look rather-"

"Don't you finish that sentence or so help me Jafar I'll…I'll…GRRR!" She said turning from him, a bit embarrassed from her clothes.

He simply smirked from her reaction. "Just what room were you looking for exactly?"

"The dining hall. But this place is so huge, I'm surprised I haven't found a lost body somewhere!" She answered. Her face reddened a bit when her stomach growled loudly.

"It's no wonder you haven't found the dining hall considering it's on the other side of the palace." He told her.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me I've been walking around here like an idiot looking for the dining hall IN THE WRONG PLACE?!" Kristina asked in disbelief.

"Well I thought you would have figured it out." He answered.

She simply shook her head. "Just show me where it is."

"Very well, but, I need to ask for more information before I do so." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I need to know where exactly the lamp is right now."

"……um, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." She told him nonchalantly.

"No, we had a deal." He said, giving her a small glare.

"Well you took care of Ali didn't you?" the teenager asked him.

"Took care of him? What do you mean?" the vizier asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You had the guards knock him out, tie a weight to his leg and drop him into a lake didn't you?" she asked with worry.

"I didn't think I'd have to worry about him since Jasmine obviously hates him from your instigating yesterday!" he snapped back at her.

Iago began laughing at this point but was quickly silenced by the two bickerer's glares.

"Oh my gosh! This totally messes with the entire storyline!" she said, slapping her forehead. "Ugh, well, there's no use in doing so now, but he most likely won her heart over night."

"What could he possibly do to make her fall in love with him over night?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe take her on a magic carpet ride practically around the world? Flying her through clouds, showing her wild horses running through wide vast plains, showing her lots and lots of romantic things! That's what he could do and EXACTLY what he DID do!" she yelled at him.

"You should have told me this!" he yelled at her.

"Well I thought you would have figured it out." She said, obviously mocking him from his earlier statement.

Jafar only glared at her and Kristina glared back, but her glare faded into a strange smile. She suddenly hugged him.

"Oh Jafar, your so cute when your mad!" she said in a fangirlish way.

Jafar stood there in absolute disbelief with her hugging him. It took a bit for him to register what she was doing, and then he quickly pushed her away. She gave him a cute smile then ran away to look for the dining hall again.

"See ya later!" she said over her shoulder, and was soon out of sight.

He looked in the direction she went, still not believing that she actually HUGGED him while in an argument. He was snapped out of his trance by Iago's chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?!" He yelled at his bird.

"Ha ha, your face was, ha, just, ha ha, priceless when she, ah ha ha, gave you that, ha, hug! AH HA HA HA!!" he answered, practically falling off Jafar's shoulder.

Jafar angrily pinched the parrot's beak shut. "Grrr, well next time I'll be ready for any little stunts she might pull."

They both heard a sudden scream and ran to see what it was. Kristina bumped right into them as she turned the corner.

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" she yelled hysterically.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Iago shouted.

"I was walking to the other side of the palace when I suddenly saw a-AIEEEEEE!" she screamed as she jumped into Jafar's arms.

Right on a twisted wall-hanging was a small snake slithering on it and near her. Jafar looked at the small reptile.

"_That_ is what you're running from? A little snake?" he asked.

"YES! YES! NOW SHUT UP AND GET RID OF IT!! IT'S HISSING AT MEEEEEEEE!!!!" she yelled in fear.

He simply dropped her and hit the snake away with his staff. The poor little snake slithered as fast as it could from its human attackers. Jafar looked at the frightened girl, who was starting to calm down with the snake gone.

"Are you going to tell me about the lamp now? Or shall I make a snake appear to make you talk?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ummmm……crap." She said.

"What now?" he said impatiently.

"Everything is changed now! Since you didn't try to get rid of Ali, he won't be all hero and expose you for the villain you are! And you didn't even bring up the situation of telling the Sultan this made up rule about you having to marry Jasmine if she didn't find a suitor since I wasted your time when I got here!" she explained. "And further more, you won't find out Ali's true identity and where the lamp is!"

Jafar thought about this new problem. _Everything is changed now._ So now he doesn't have to go by any certain rules that were set in place before. He was beginning to like this new predicament.

"So tell me, who is Ali?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's Aladdin." She said simply.

"WHAT?!" he and Iago said in unison. "And why was THIS kept from me!?"

"If things went the way they were supposed to, you would have figured it out real soon!" Kristina said. "Man, I suppose I have myself to blame. If I had told you Ali was Aladdin yesterday, you would have tried to get rid of him, and we could have skipped all of this!"

"It seems to me that you're not exactly keeping your end of the deal." He told her. "But I suppose it's a good thing."

"A good thing?" she asked, but then looked at him suspiciously. "What are you getting at Jafar?"

"What I'm getting at is that I am free to do much more since I won't be 'exposed' so soon. But I can still use your help." He said with a sly grin towards her.

She stared at him. "…..huh?"

"You see, you're a valuable asset to my cause. That is, if your still willing to help." He told her, taking her hand to charm her yet again.

She quickly took her hand away from him. "Yes I'll help, but you have to stop doing that trying-to-charm-me thing, because it's working and it sends chills up my spine!" She said her face red from her shyness. The teen let her face turn its natural color then she looked up at him. "So…what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Oh, very important things my dear. Very important." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Okay, you're gonna do what now?" Kristina asked, standing on a pedestal inside Jafar's lair.

"I'm going to try a spell I've been looking at recently. It will change you into a bird, but only for an hour." Jafar explained, reading over the scroll he had been studying.

"….you are freaking crazy. But, the concept of being able to fly does fit my fancy." She said with a smile.

Once Jafar had finished looking at it, he set it down and grabbed a vile from a cabinet. It was filled with black and green powder. He poured some into his palm and began whispering some words.

"Dude, if this is some kind of Satanic crap, you mi-" Kristina began, but was cut off when Jafar blew the powder from his hand to her. Soon a cloud had enveloped her and a light began to shine from its core. Once it faded away, there was only a regular pink parrot left where Kristina once stood. Her bird body was normal looking, not at all like Iago's.

Jafar looked at his handy work and was satisfied. Kristina looked at herself in a mirror and groaned.

"And I thought wearing pink clothes itself was bad enough. Now I'm a pink feather puff." She said.

"Don't be so pessimistic about it; you look pretty good as a bird." Iago told her, giving her an I'm-liking-this look.

Kristina gave him a glare, not liking to ever be looked at in that fashion. Iago backed off immediately from the icy stare.

"Now now, no need for fighting. I need you both for my plans." Jafar said, having Kristina perch on his left shoulder.

"Whatever. Let's go and get this 'plan' done." She said, back to her calm self.

Jafar took the two near Jasmines room, where she could be heard singing and swooning over her new love. He set the birds down on the ground.

"Alright, Iago, I want you to pretend your Ali, and I want you, Kristina, to pretend you're a servant girl being one over by Ali." He told them. They nodded at the plan and began getting their voices ready. Jafar went off around a corner to make sure he wouldn't be seen near the room.

"How's my voice?" Iago said, sounding exactly like Aladdin.

"Good, and mine?" Kristina said, sounding like another girl. She moved to the door and put her head to it to listen to Jasmine.

"Perfect, let's do this." He said. Iago cleared his throat and began, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard in Jasmines room.

"Why, hello there miss. May I ask your name?" he asked.

Kristina made the girliest giggle. "Sytaria."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Kristina made another giggle and sighed in a very dramatic way. "Why Ali, aren't you to be with Princess Jasmine?"

"Jasmine? She means nothing to me. I want _you_ to be my princess." Iago said.

Inside the room, Jasmine began hearing this conversation going on and moved to the door. Hearing the footsteps, Kristina quickly motioned that she was coming and that they should get the heck out of there. They flew away as quietly and as fast as they could. Just as they rounded the corner, Jasmine came out of her room, her eyes on the verge of tears. She ran back into her room and could be heard crying.

Jafar listened with a smile. "Fine work you two." He said, but then noticed Kristina looked sad. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I feel like such a jerk! I can't believe I just did that! Dude, I NEVER do anything like THAT." Kristina said, beginning to freak out over her misdeeds.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about. So you did a bad thing, it's not going to kill you." Jafar said.

"Tch, tell _that_ to my conscience." She said, having a terribly nagging conscience whenever she did a bad thing.

"What?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing….is there some step 2 to your plan?" she asked.

"There is." He said with a smile as he began walking down the halls.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Sorry you Jasmine fans, I don't hate Jasmine if you're thinking I do! Just a part of the fic. And I DO INDEED have a nagging conscience. That's why I'm such a goody two shoes. XP


	3. O Grab Me

**O grab me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Aladdin characters, just me. DON'T STEAL ME.

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to be dressed like stupid flamingoes." Kristina pouted, still in her parrot form and having trouble with keeping up on the stilts in the little pond.

"Just shut up and act natural." Iago told her, not having as many problems as she was.

The two birds stood outside Aladdin's mini palace, having been waiting for him to fall asleep inside. Jafar had left them there while he went to his quarters to plan what he would wish for. When they began to hear snores from inside, Iago began to walk around to the doorway on his stilts. Kristina waited patiently for him, but felt a sudden nudge on her tail feathers.

"What the heck?" She said as she turned in the direction of the nudging.

What she saw put complete shock on her face. Behind her was a male flamingo nuzzling her tail with his beak. It looked like a very stupid bird, but that didn't stop Kristina from whacking the crap out of its face.

"YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING PINK FREAK!" The latina yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, a crash was heard inside Aladdin's room, as well as squawking and the pitter patter of stilts.

"Get out of here you stupid flamingo!" Aladdin yelled at Iago, whom apparently looked to be an actual flamingo to him.

Iago ran out as fast as he could and landed face first in the water. Aladdin closed the doors loudly and resumed his own business. Iago got out of the water, taking off his disguise, and shook himself, but that only made him puff into a fuzz ball. Kristina got off of her stilts and took off her fake beak. She flew next to her comrade and tried to suppress a laugh as they flew back to the palace.

"What, hee hee, happened?" she managed to ask.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled at her, flapping madly in his anger. "I'll tell you what HAPPENED. While I was in there trying to get that stupid lamp, a certain someone, being YOU, started yelling like an IDIOT and woke up the OTHER IDIOT, making him chase ME out, and therefore keeping me from getting that STUPID IDIOTIC LAMP!!!!!" Iago shouted at her, panting when he was finished.

Kristina stared at the angry bird, trying to keep a straight face, but all in vain. She burst out laughing at the spectacle of a poofy bird yelling at her. At this, Iago tackled her in mid air down into some bushes. This made Kristina laugh even more. Now she was being _attacked_ by a poofy bird that was yelling at her.

"WHAT IS SO FREAKING FUNNY?!?!" Iago yelled, his hands shaking her.

"I don't know!" She said in between laughs, which made him even angrier.

Iago pushed her down and walked a bit away from her, seething in rage. Kristina finally finished laughing by the time he calmed down. He turned to her and rolled his eyes at the way she was smiling stupidly at him.

"You know we're gonna have to explain this to Jafar, don't you?" He stated.

Kristina thought about it, but began to laugh again.

"How can you think that's funny?!" Iago yelled, his anger rising yet again at her ignorance.

"It-it's not that! It's, ha ha, I just had, ha hee hee, an image of Jafar, ha ha, as a poofy parrot! HAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!" Kristina said, rolling on the ground in her laughter.

Iago imagined this, and then began to laugh himself at the thought. The two birds were laughing so much that they hadn't noticed an ominous figure approaching them.

"And just what is so funny?" Jafar said flatly at the pair.

The two ceased laughing immediately and looked up at the tall man, obviously looking displeased with them.

"Where is the lamp?" He asked.

"Ask her." Iago said, pointing to Kristina.

"Oh that's _real_ cool Iago. You jerk." She said, but shuddered under the viziers glare. "Eh heh, well, you see Jafar, I uh.....IT WAS THE FREAKIN' FLAMINGO!"

"And how is you not getting me my lamp a flamingos fault?" Jafar asked.

"Oh I'll tell you why! That horny pink idiot wanted to do the nasty with me, the dance of love, the woo hoo ska doo, he wanted to pop in and pop out! He only wanted me for my **PINK PRISSY HINEY**!" Kristina exclaimed.

Jafar and Iago stared at her with wide eyes and in shock as if not believing she actually said those things. She looked at them both and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, he _did_." She said.

* * *

Since they had failed to obtain the lamp, Jafar had to cook up another scheme for his grand master plan. Kristina had finally changed back to her human form and was looking around at books in Jafar's lair. She quickly grew bored of this, so decided to check out what Jafar had come up with.

"Sooo, whacha doin?" Kristina asked childishly.

"Planning." Jafar said simply, writing on a scroll.

Kristina was silent for a bit while thinking of another question. One finally came up to her that brought a smile to her face.

"Why do they call it a 'poop deck'?" She asked with a silly grin.

Jafar stopped his writing and looked at her. "What?!"

"You know, that floor part on a ship? Why in the world would you call it a POOP deck?! Do they like, take dumps on i-" she explained, but was silenced by Jafar's hand covering her mouth. She looked at him, and he actually looked sickened. _Woops, I guess I gave him a few nasteh images._

"You are not to speak another word until I say you can, is that understood?" Jafar commanded.

Kristina nodded and he took his hand away from her mouth and resumed with his writing. She stood there, again bored, and now forbidden to speak. She thought of another thing, and just couldn't resist telling him.

"Did you know 'embargo' spelled backwards is 'o grab me'?!" she asked with much enthusiasm.

Jafar was about to yell at her, but this question shocked him even more than the poop deck slowly turned his head to her and stared. She smiled like a child, as if proud to have asked such a thing.

"Hey, it does!" Iago exclaimed, having been spelling the word backwards once the question was asked.

Jafar snapped out of his shocked state and glared at the teenager. "Get out."

"Huh?" Kristina asked.

"I said get out." Jafar said, rising from his seat.

"But-"

"_**GET OUT!**_" He shouted, his voice booming in the room.

Kristina squeaked like a mouse and zoomed up the stairs and out of the lair. Jafar stood where he was, taking deep breaths and rubbing his temples.

"This child is going to be the death of my sanity." He said as he plopped back into his seat.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time Jafar had finished his schemes. He and Iago walked around, searching for teenager, but at the moment to no avail.

"There you guys are!" Exclaimed the child, happy to have found them.

They turned to see her behind them.

"Where have you been?" Jafar asked.

"Well, after you totally raged on me, I was wondering around the palace. I ended up walking near Jasmines room and saw that her door was open. So, I decided to take a peek inside and I saw her sitting on a couch, looking all sad and gloomy. She saw me and asked if she could talk to me, so I'm like 'Ok, about what?'. And then went on this whole big speech about how much she felt betrayed by Ali and how he was SO stupid and such a BIG jerk and such. Dude, I thought I was going to DIE. That girl can talk and talk and TALK. Well, she BARELY finished just a few minutes ago, and when she did, I made up some excuse and I HAULED BUTT out of there. So here I am!" Kristina finally finished with a smile, not realizing the irony of what she had just said.

Jafar stared at her for a second. "So you were in Jasmines room?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kristina answered.

"Well, while you were gone, I finished my plans. Again, I'll need you to help." He told her.

"Alrighty, what's your plan?" She asked.

"While I hypnotize the Sultan with my staff, you're going-"He began, but was cut off by Kristina.

"Whoa, hold up buddy boy, that's not such a good idea." She said.

"And why not?" Jafar asked in annoyance.

"Well, in the movie, when you hypnotized the Sultan, you got in BIG OLE trouble once they found out. Now things may be different now, but I don't want you to be making a mistake that could cost you dearly." She explained.

Jafar thought about this for a moment. "Alright, then you will have to convince the Sultan."

"Say what now?" Kristina asked confusedly.

"Since I can't force him to send Ali away, you are going to convince him to do so." Jafar stated.

"Wait, I can't do that! He won't listen to me!" She said.

"You told him you were sent here to help with the suitor problem, so he will listen." He told her.

"Jafar, my conscience is telling me to not do it, and my conscience in NEVER wrong." The teenager said.

"Well then I guess I'll have to change its mind then." Jafar said, putting the head of his snake staff in her face. Its eyes began to glow red and swirly, as if looking into her very soul.

Kristina's eyes glowed red as well from the hypnotism. Jafar grinned, seeing that it was working. Kristina suddenly had the goofiest smile on her face.

"Eee hee hee! Lookit' tha flyin' rabbits." She said, actually sounding drunk.

Both Jafar and Iago's faces instantly had a WTF look on them, not knowing what was going on.

"Come back mistur bunny rabbit! I wanna playze weeth yoo!" Kristina said, running around in a circle after the imaginary creature.

Jafar watched her then looked at his staff. He tapped its head, shook it, then quickly used it on Iago. The bird stood there slack jawed in a hypnotic state. Jafar looked at his staff again and scratched his head. He snapped his fingers and the two went back to normal. Kristina groaned and looked dazed.

"Why do I feel like chasing flying rabbits?" She asked.

"No reason." Jafar said, not wanting to bother an explanation since he didn't even have one.

"What were we talking about?" Kristina asked.

"You just agreed to convince the Sultan to send Ali away." He said.

Kristina stared at him. "…..did I really? I don't remember anything li-"

"Oh but you did, and you even gave your word that you would help. I'd remember something like that." Jafar said convincingly.

The teenager scratched her head and stood there with a confused look on her face. "Well, if I gave you my word, I suppose I'll do it. After all, I _am _a girl of my word."

"Excellent. Follow me." He said, leading the way to the Sultans throne room.

Kristina walked next to him for a ways then looked up at him.

"Hey Jafar."

"What."

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with fecal matter or grabbing."

"…….aw man." She said with a pout and walked silently.

Jafar smiled at this. She was finally quiet. And to think, she was talking about how bad Jasmine was earlier. As they began nearing the Sultans throne room, they started to hear yelling. Jafar was about to open the doors, but Kristina stopped him.

"Ssshhhh, let's listen." She said, always liking to spy on people like the little devil she was.

The three of them put their heads to the door and listened.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't even been _near_ a servant girl today!" Ali yelled.

"I think I would know your voice when I hear it!" Jasmine yelled back. "I heard you trying to win her over, and apparently you did when I found some women's underwear in your room when I came to ask you about it!"

Jafar and Iago looked at each other, and then at Kristina once they heard her giggling. She looked at them and stopped giggling. They stared at her for a second then it dawned on them. The teen practically had guilty tattooed on her face.

"Kristina, you didn't happen to have…." Jafar started, but sort of trailed off, leaving her to finish.

She tried to smile innocently, but no dice. "Uh, guess I forgot to tell you guys about my little detour before I talked to Jasmine."

"Detour?" Jafar asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, let me start off by saying that when my mind gets random and devious, there's no telling WHAT I might do. So, I walked by the laundry room, grabbed some clean lady undies, and skipped on down to Aladdin's room while he was sleeping and wa lah! Incrimination!" She said, quietly enough to where she wasn't heard above the screaming that was still ensuing inside.

They stared at her for a moment.

"That was genius." Iago said. "And here I thought you couldn't do anything, but this, oh this is just pure and utter genius!"

Kristina smiled at this. She looked at Jafar for his reaction, but he just shook his head.

"Ridiculous, stupid, idiotic…..and genius." Jafar said, a smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!

A/N: If you know where the embargo thing came from, you get yourself a cookie.


	4. Faker McFakerson!

**Faker McFakerson!**

Disclaimer: sorry, I have to put this. I don't own any Aladdin characters, just myself.

* * *

With female underwear incrimination on Ali's reputation, he was on thin ice at the moment, but swore nothing was going on and that he would prove it. The Sultan allowed this, but only as a last chance. The fake prince was set on finding out just who was doing all of this to him and why. While on his own investigation, Kristina was sent to go and convince the Sultan to completely cut Ali loose.

"How the crap am I suppose to do this anyway?" The teen said to herself as she walked around the garden, wasting time so she could think. She had done so many dastardly deeds in that one single day, she just felt pooped and wanted to sleep. But if she did so, she'd have Jafar's wrath to answer to, which she wasn't willing to deal with at the moment. While walking, she managed to lead herself back to Ali's mini palace yet again, and heard someone talking to themselves.

The voice was Genie's.

"I can't believe he doesn't want to wish me free! After all that I've done for him, he wants to take back his promise and just use the last wish for himself!" The Genie raged, sitting there on the bed with a pouty look on his face.

Kristina listened and felt bad for the magical entity. She walked in quietly without him realizing it.

"I guess I should have expected this. It's not like this is the first time this has happened." Genie said, his figure now slumping at this statement.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Kristina said.

This sudden quote made him jump in surprise. He looked at her and slightly blushed.

"I-I didn't know anyone was listening." The spirit said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, if you want me to leave, I will." She said quickly.

"No, it's alright." He answered, sort of glad for the newfound company.

Kristina walked over to the bed and sat next to him, patting Genie on the back to console him.

"Like I said, I wouldn't do that to you. To anyone for that manner. If there's one thing I know how to do, it's how to keep a promise." She said proudly.

The genie smiled at the girl, her sweet innocence resonating.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime dude. By the way, I'm Kristina." She said, holding her hand out to him.

"Everyone calls me Genie." He said, returning her handshake. "So you're the consultant I've heard so much about."

"You've heard of me?" She asked.

"Al talks about you as if you were a plague." Genie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I have caused him a lot of trouble." Kristina said with a bashful grin.

"A lot? I've only heard of the instigating when we first got here." He said, curious about what else she's done.

"Oh, well, eh heh, there's more, but I can't really say….unless you promise not to tell anyone." The teen said to him with hopeful eyes.

"Cross my heart." He said.

With this promise made, Kristina told Genie about her escapades about the palace. She was even comfortable to let out that she was helping Jafar. Even though he didn't approve of the Jafar part, he was laughing his head off at the child's devious ideas. He laughed even more when she got to parts about annoying Jafar with her indecent questions and the flamingo incident. When she finished, the spirit was left wiping tears from so much laughing.

"Well! You sure do get down to business!" Genie said, catching his breath.

"Yeah, well, I make sure to get a job done when it's given." Kristina said with pride.

"Even so, I should still tell you that I don't like the thought of you helping out that psycho. He's no good, and that's the truth." He said, slightly serious now.

"I know, I know, but the chance to be mischievous was too good to pass up! I never got to do anything like this back at home!" She said, now sad at the thought of home.

Genie noticed this and felt sorry for the teen. He patted her on the back.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure you'll get back home somehow." Genie said.

Kristina nodded, then got an idea.

"HEY!" She shouted, jumping up from the bed. "How about I take you on as my genie? You can help me out with anything else that I need to do here, and once I'm finished, I'll wish you free! And even though you wouldn't grant wishes afterwards, you could still send me back home! Everyone wins!"

Genie thought this over, but found a problem. "You'd still be helping Jafar, which I just can't do."

"Oh don't worry Genie, I'll make sure you don't have to do anything that would harm anyone." She said, holding his hands to reassure him. "I promise that nothing will get out of hand if Jafar somehow manages to take over. You just have to trust me on that."

He stared at her for a moment, her eyes showing that she meant every word. The spirit trusted her, knowing that she knew what would happen if Jafar became Sultan and how to stop it if it came to that.

"Alright. What the heck? It can't turn out absolutely horrible can it?" He said with a sigh.

With a squee, the teen hugged him and said so many thank you's that he had to zip her mouth shut just to get her to calm down.

* * *

"I just don't understand. Prince Ali seemed so promising, but now it seems to be all just a lie." The Sultan said, so worried for his daughters suitorless problem.

"I'm sure all will be figured out soon enough sire." Jafar answered. The vizier was slightly annoyed that Kristina hadn't gone to do her duty right when he asked her to. All he could do now was wait for her late arrival. He was relieved to see her finally waltz in, but annoyed at how at ease she seemed.

"I'm so very sorry I hadn't come to you any sooner sire." Kristina started, bowing gracefully. "I've had some slight trouble finding my way around here, but my top priority was finding out just how good this Prince Ali was for your daughter. I'm sure you've heard all of the horrible details by now?"

"Yes, and it's most troubling. Is there any positive news my dear?" The Sultan said hopefully.

"Alas, I'm sorry to say that no my sire, there is not. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it is my job to state the facts." She answered very officially. She then heard a small voice in her head calling her a liar and a mean person. _Stupid conscience! You're worse than Dane Cook's floor boards! _She thought, referring to the comedians joke about cheating.

"Oh, that's sad to hear." He said, slumping in his throne.

"Perhaps I can say something of usefulness sire?" Jafar said.

"Yes Jafar?"

"Well, there is a law that I found recently." The vizier began, pulling a scroll from his robes. "It states that if the princess is not married by her eighteenth birthday that she must marry the royal vizier!" He said with fake surprise.

"Really? I don't remember anything like that." The Sultan said, trying to look at the scroll, but Jafar put it away.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must inform you of these things. You've surly heard of this law, Miss Estrada?" He said, motioning to Kristina.

"Huh? OH, yes! Yes sire, it is indeed a law. One that even holds precedence in my country!" She answered. _LIAR! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIIIIIIIAAAAARRRRRR!!!! _

_SHUT UP BRAIN! Stupid rude conscience trying to force me to do the right thing! Silence!_

_LIAR! DECIEVER! YOU RUDENESS MEANY MEAN PERSON!_

_SHUT UP!_

_FAKER McFAKERSON!_

"**SHUT THE FREAKING CRAP UP**!" Kristina shouted out loud by accident.

This sudden outburst made the Sultan, Jafar, and Iago all jump. They stared at her as she looked very embarrassed.

"Uh, excuse me sire, I, uh, need to go get some fresh air!" the teen said, sprinting out of the room and to the garden.

"Girly went crazy. Braaaah!" Iago said in parrot fashion.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I think I've finally gone completely insane!" Kristina said to herself in distress. She managed to get back to her room without seeing anyone else and simply plopped on her bed to try and relax.

"What happened?" The Genie said, popping out of his lamp. With becoming Kristina's genie, he was able to be moved to her room, which was actually way more spacious.

"Oh nothing. Besides the fact that I'VE FINALLY FLIPPED MY TOP!" the teen said hysterically, flailing he arms for emphasis.

"Hey, it can't be that bad can it?" Genie said.

"You try having your conscience nagging at you, calling you a liar and deceiver, AND ignoring it at the same time!" She said.

"Well how about this. Has your conscience ever annoyed you this badly before?" He asked.

"Well….no, but that's because I've never done anything like this! I've never had to tell such big lies or anything like that! UGH, I'm just so confused! I promised to help Jafar, but at the same time, he's the baddie! I'm doing a horrible thing that I thought I wouldn't feel so bad about, BUT I DO!" Kristina explained. "What do you think Genie? Should I just try to finish this whole story up? Or should I just stop?"

Genie thought about this for a second. "Hmm, what would happen if you stopped helping Jafar right at this moment?"

"I don't know. He might get enraged, lose his trust of me, steal you, and then make everything so bad that I wouldn't be able to stop it. But if I DO keep help him, I think I might be able to anticipate things to come, so I think that might be a safer option." The teen said.

They both sat there and agreed that it was better to keep helping Jafar, even though it was bad.

"I'm sorry to drag you into such horrible schemes Genie." Kristina said, slightly ashamed.

"No big deal. I've been in way worse scenarios than this!" Genie said.

"Really? Care to share your own adventures?" She said, very interested.

"You actually want to hear about me?" He asked, surprised.

"Sure! I bet you've been through a lot of crazy adventures!"

"Well, alright. Here goes!" He began, and for hours he spun his tales of Arabian adventures.

* * *

"I'm telling ya Jafar, we can't trust the kid anymore! She's finally gone coo coo!" Iago ranted.

"I suppose you're right, but I think we can still use her for just a bit longer Iago." He replied. He wasn't completely satisfied, with Ali still being in the residence, but with Kristina's help, their plan was near done.

"Are you sure about this?" Genie asked Kristina as they began nearing Jafar's secret lair.

"I'm sure. I've already used one of my wishes, so we'll be just fine if Jafar tries anything funny. Okay?" the teen reassured him.

Genie nodded and went back into his lamp as she walked into the hidden room.

"Jafar? I have a gift for you!" Kristina said in her happiest way.

"What is it?" He replied from below.

"I think you should see it for yourself!" She said, reaching the bottom.

Jafar looked at her and was surprised to see the lamp in her possession.

"The lamp! H-how did you-"

"I have my ways." The teen said proudly.

The vizier snatched from her and began to laugh an evil and hysterical laugh, one that nearly made Kristina fall over laughing, but she kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't do so.

"IT'S MINE! IT'S FINALLY MINE!" Jafar said insanely. He began rubbing the lamp, which led Genie to come out. This time he came out way more dramatically than usual, using fireworks, music, dancers, the works times ten.

_He's so totally hamming this up. _Kristina thought to herself with a smirk at seeing the spectacle.

"HEY THERE! How's it goin?! You're Jafar right? I've heard SO MUCH about you!" Genie said, shaking the viziers hands with excitement.

Kristina made a coughing noise to let Genie know he was hamming it up a little too much.

"Eh-hem. So Jafar, my new _master_," at this he bowed, "what can I, The Genie of the Lamp, do for you?"

"Genie, for my first wish, I wish to be SULTAN!" Jafar yelled.

"YOU GOT IT!" Genie said, zapping Jafar.

Jafar's clothing became white as he was given his new rank. He again let out an evil cackle that would make even the most serious of British guards fall over laughing.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Genie said to Kristina while the new Sultan was busy.

_I do to. _She thought to herself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
